Ventura Highway
by mira1551
Summary: Kate y Sawyer cruzan sus caminos años antes de que el Oceanic despegue, a tiempo quizá de evitar que sus destinos queden fatalmente marcados. Una canción, una carretera, un lugar al que llegar...
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia nace de la canción que le da titulo. Es de America y aunque tenga muchos años creo que es uno de esos temas intemporales :) y que consigue transmitir muy bien ese sensación que todos hemos experimentado alguna vez, la carretera extendiéndose frente a ti, el aire en la cara y todo tipo de posibilidades por delante ^ ^ Es el primero de algo que estoy empezando a probar ahora. Consiste simplemente en coger una canción y escribir algo acerca de ella. La idea es que sean cosas cortas, del tipo one-shot pero precisamente este con el que he empezado me ha salido más largo... así que lo voy a dividir en siete capitulos. Como es un viaje cada capi llevará el nombre de uno de los puntos de la ruta ;)_

_Digamos que es algo que pudo haber ocurrido a mediados de los años noventa, diez años antes del accidente del 815, así que Kate y Sawyer son más jovenes y su historia es básicamente la misma que en la serie, aunque alguna cosa importante no haya ocurrido y otras aún no hayan pasado... Los puntos de vista se irán alternando, él y ella, unas veces coincidirá con el capítulo entero pero otras como en este de hoy incluirá de los dos. Para que quede más claro cuando cambie dentro de un mismo capi insertaré una línea para separarlo ;)_

_Espero que os guste :)_

**-**NASHVILLE-

Había salido temprano de Clarksville.

Tenía más de setecientas millas de camino por delante hasta llegar a Tampa. Si no se entretenía demasiado podría estar allí antes de que se hiciera de noche… Eran doce horas en coche desde Tennesee, atravesando todo el estado de Georgia y media Florida. Un largo paseo... Más valía que Hibbs cumpliese su palabra…

Cuando se lo contó por primera vez no le prestó mucha atención. Demasiado fácil y demasiado bonito. El veinte por ciento del negocio y sin poner nada más que la cara. Solo tenía que hacerse pasar por un inversor interesado en quedarse con la patente que Hibbs quería endosar al primo de turno.

No era su estilo y no era lo que solía hacer. Prefería ir por libre y trabajar solo, y además sabía que tenía que andarse con cuidado con Hibbs… pero desde que cometió aquella última estupidez… Sí… Normalmente evitaba pensar en eso, pero mientras el Jeep Cherokee de segunda mano que había conseguido el día antes devoraba millas de carretera bajo sus pies, él no podía dejar de recordar la sonrisa empalagosa de Jessica y lo absurdamente sencillo que había resultado convencerla para que pensase que había sido idea suya entregarle ciento sesenta mil dólares… Incluso el imbécil de su marido había picado el anzuelo sin apenas resistencia… A todos les cegaba la tentación del dinero fácil… Eso más que ninguna otra cosa… Pero no había ningún dinero fácil, y él era el primero que podía dar fe de ello…

El problema era que la maldita Jessica le había hecho perder ciento cuarenta mil dólares. Ciento cuarenta mil dólares que no eran suyos y que había dejado tirados en el jardín de aquella casa, junto con los ciento sesenta que había conseguido sacarle, ochenta para Kill y otros ochenta para él… Aún no comprendía como podía haber sido tan imbécil, o sí lo comprendía pero prefería no darle más vueltas…Aquel crío que apareció en el último momento… Imaginaba que Kill se habría encargado de recuperar su parte, pero eso no arreglaría las cosas… Había tenido que poner tierra de por medio de la noche a la mañana y marcharse lo más lejos posible de Houston…

Un mal negocio… Una mala racha… Otra mala apuesta… Una sombra pareció cubrir aquella luminosa mañana de junio pero se sobrepuso con rapidez. Nada de sentimentalismos. Su suerte iba a cambiar. Lo intuía… Iba a dejar todo eso a un lado…

La vio al hacer el giro para incorporarse a la interestatal. Le pareció muy joven y le hizo pensar que debía ser muy decidida, temeraria incluso, si estaba dispuesta a hacer autostop ella sola con los tiempos que corrían... Ni siquiera tenía pinta de ser una de esas piradas que se dedicaban a recorrer el mundo disfrazadas de exploradoras y con mochilas más grandes que ellas a la espalda. Esta chica llevaba simplemente una camiseta verde, unos vaqueros, el pelo recogido en una coleta y una pequeña bolsa colgada al hombro.

No podía dejar de mirarla con creciente curiosidad según se iba acercando a ella a las treinta millas por hora que la señal de velocidad controlada por radar le marcaba. Ella no le quitaba la vista al coche y su mano y casi su cuerpo entero, puesto de puntillas sobre sus deportivas blancas, se inclinaban expectantes hacia la carretera.

Redujo la velocidad por debajo incluso de las treinta millas y ella se enderezó y echó hacia atrás su bolsa dando por supuesto que iba a parar. Era mucho suponer. No llegó a pisar el freno. No más distracciones.

Tenía que haber salido ayer pero la vendedora de la casa de coches había sido muy comprensiva con él, teniendo en cuenta que la documentación que le había entregado para justificar el crédito dejaba mucho que desear y seguramente le habrían bastado un par de llamadas de teléfono para comprobar que todo era falso, pero ella no había hecho esas llamadas y en cambio le había acompañado a probar el coche… Total, que ya iba retrasado.

Pasó de largo junto a ella y por el espejo retrovisor vio cómo se volvía incrédula y le miraba como si apenas pudiese contener la indignación por el engaño del que había sido víctima. De alguna retorcida manera esa visión le hizo frenar en seco. Por el espejo vio como ahora se sorprendía y dudaba sobre si recorrer los cuarenta o cincuenta metros que los separaban. Bien. Más valía que se decidiese pronto o la dejaría allí plantada mientras se lo pensaba...

* * *

><p>Llevaba allí un buen rato y nadie la había parado. Tampoco es que pasasen muchos coches pero no había creído que la fuese a costar tanto… Había hecho la mayor parte del trayecto desde Des Moines en autobús pero ya casi no le quedaba dinero y aún faltaban muchas millas hasta el sur de Florida. Había decidido arriesgarse. Aquel idiota había frenado y luego había pasado de largo para después parar a más de cien metros de ella… No le daba buena espina pero comenzaba a hacer calor y quién sabe cuándo pasaría alguien más… Comenzó a caminar a buen paso hacía el Jeep.<p>

Por un momento cruzó por su cabeza la idea de que él pondría en marcha el coche en cuanto estuviese a punto de alcanzarlo. Pero no, siguió allí. Ella le saludó a través de la ventanilla bajada.

- Hola. ¿Vas hacia Atlanta?

- ¿Hacia dónde si no? ¿No es lo que pone ahí?

A su lado y en letras bien grandes un cartel indicaba I-75 S Chattanooga – Atlanta – Tampa - Miami.

Kate contuvo su genio. No había más que verle para darse cuenta de que era un borde y un creído. Sí, y tan atractivo como para comprender también al instante porque podía permitirse el lujo de actuar así… Por un segundo dudó. No era la compañía que había pensado… Se había dicho que lo mejor sería viajar con alguna mujer, pero varias de ellas, las muy zorras, la habían visto y habían pasado de largo… Podía haber sido peor… Esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

- ¿Entonces me llevas?

Él también sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa amable, sino más bien maliciosa.

- Claro, si subes…

Kate no se consintió dudar. Abrió la puerta con decisión y se sentó junto a él, dejando la bolsa entre sus pies. Él arrancó el coche y apenas unos segundos después estaban en la autopista. Ella se sintió obligada a romper el hielo. Quedaban cuatro horas hasta Atlanta…

- Me llamo Kate.

- ¿Qué tal, Kate?

No la gustaba mucho ese tono con el que le hablaba, como si ella fuese una niña boba y él se creyese mucho más listo y mayor que ella. Le sacaría casi diez años pero eso no significaba nada...

- ¿Y tú eres?

- Sawyer.

Kate pensó que en todo caso ese sería su apellido y no su nombre pero decidió dejarlo ahí.

- Muchas gracias por parar. Empezaba a pensar que nadie lo haría…

La sonrió con la misma sonrisa que debió poner el lobo cuando Caperucita le preguntó si por allí se iba a casa de su abuelita…

- De nada.

Decidió que lo mejor sería dejar que fuese él quién continuase la conversación si quería hacerlo. Buscó en su bolsa y sacó un paquete de chicles y le ofreció a él.

- ¿Quieres?

La miró un momento apartando la vista de la carretera y después negó con la cabeza. Kate se cogió uno para ella y después se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje. Bosques y grandes prados se extendían ante sus ojos. No había hecho otra cosa más que apreciar las vistas desde que se marchase. Había atravesado ya Illinois y Kentucky. Todos los lugares tenían su encanto pero conforme bajaba hacia el sur más le gustaba lo que veía. Su voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y no eres demasiado joven para andar tú sola por ahí?

Y él no era demasiado original. Todos los que le habían parado le habían dicho lo mismo. Ella esperaba que cuando ya no fuese tan joven no necesitase hacer autostop…

- Depende de lo que consideres demasiado…

- Pero al menos tendrás dieciocho ¿no?

Los acababa de cumplir. Por eso ya no podía seguir más tiempo en la casa de acogida que le habían asignado tras pasar por el correccional de menores. Y cuando salió, apenas hacía una semana solo una idea aparecía clara en su cabeza. No volvería allí.

- Sí. Los tengo. ¿Quieres que te enseñe el carnet?

- Después…

Esta vez no volvió la cabeza así que apenas vio su sonrisa de perfil, pero su voz sonó divertida. Kate le ignoró. No pensaba seguirle la corriente. Seguro que estaba acostumbrado a que se la siguiesen demasiado a menudo…

- Pero no te habrás escapado de casa…

Ella se volvió hacia él, cansada de responder siempre las mismas preguntas.

- No soy menor, no me he escapado de ningún sitio y no me persigue la policía. ¿Contento?

Sawyer se desconcertó un poco ante su gesto serio y concedió como si en el fondo no le importase mucho.

- Como tú digas… Solo estaba preguntando.

Ella lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por eso no ibas a pararme?

- Por eso… entre otras razones…

- Pero al final paraste…

- Soy un tipo complicado, cariño.

La dirigió una breve mirada con la que Kate entendió que pretendía hacerse el interesante. Aunque miradas apartes, se dijo a sí misma Kate, el caso era que comenzaba a interesarle de verdad… No quería que él lo notase así que dejó su observación en el aire y dedicó su atención a la radio que comenzaba a oírse con interferencias.

- ¿Te importa si buscó otra emisora?

- Toda tuya, pecosa.

Miró hacia la radio del coche, haciendo como si no le hubiese oído. Le fastidió que la llamase así, como si fuese una chiquilla, pero no iba a darle el gusto de que viese que eso la molestaba. Intentó encontrar una emisora que se oyese en condiciones pero no hubo forma, todas se oían mal. Genial… Cuatro horas hasta Atlanta y sin música…

- ¿No tienes ninguna cassette?

- No lo sé. Mira por ahí…

Abrió la guantera y unas cuantas cintas aparecieron. Ellas las sacó todas.

- Simon and Garfunkel, James Taylor, Neil Young… Oye, te creía más joven que esto.

Ella le miraba divertida y él se volvió en el acto.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? Eso ni siquiera es mío.

- Pero si está en tu coche.

- Lo compré ayer. Serán del anterior dueño.

A Kate le hizo gracia su enfado.

- Bueno, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. La música de los setenta también está bien.

- No me lo tomo a pecho. Es solo que eso no es mío. ¿Está claro?

- Muy claro, pero puedo poner alguna, ¿no?

La contestó como si empezase a perder la paciencia.

- Ya te dije que pusieses lo que quisieras.

Kate no insistió y cogió una cualquiera. Ni tan siquiera tenía nombre. Era una cinta casera. De esas que tú mismo grababas con tus canciones favoritas. Podía haber cogido cualquiera de las otras, pero le gustaba lo inesperado. No siempre salía bien pero esta vez había acertado. Los primeros acordes de Ventura Highway sonaron nítidos. Subió el volumen, se recostó contra el asiento y dejó que aquella música evocadora y a la vez luminosa y esperanzada lo llenase todo.

_Chewing on a piece of grass/ Masticando una brizna de hierba._

_Walking down the road/ Caminando por la carretera._

_Tell me, how long you gonna stay here, Joe?/ Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte aquí, Joe?_

_Some people say this town don't look good in snow/ Mucha gente dice que esta ciudad no es buena cuando nieva_

_You don't care, I know/ No te preocupes, lo sé._

_Ventura Highway in the sunshine/ Carretera de Ventura a pleno sol_

_Where the days are longer and / dónde los días son más largos y_

_The nights are stronger/ las noches más fuertes_

_Than moonshine/ que la luz de la luna._

_You're gonna go, I know / Te irás, lo sé._

_'Cause the free wind is blowin' through your hair/ Porque el viento está soplando libre a través de tu pelo_

_And the days surround your daylight there/ y los días allí están envueltos en claridad_

_Seasons crying, no despair/ Estaciones tristes, no desesperes._

_Alligator lizards in the air/ Caimanes en el aire._

_Wishin' on a falling star/ Anhelando una estrella fugaz._

_Watchin' for the early train/ Esperando el primer tren._

_Sorry boy, but I've been hit by purple rain/ Lo siento chico, pero a mí ya me ha golpeado la lluvia purpura._

_Aw, come on Joe, you can always/ Vamos Joe, siempre puedes_

_Change your name / cambiar tu nombre._

_Thanks a lot son, just the same / Te lo agradezco hijo, pero ya da igual._

_Ventura Highway in the sunshine/ Carretera de Ventura a pleno sol_

_Where the days are longer and / dónde los días son más largos y_

_The nights are stronger/ las noches más fuertes_

_Than moonshine/ que la luz de la luna._

_You're gonna go, I know / Te irás, lo sé._

_'Cause the free wind is blowin' through your hair/ Porque el viento está soplando libre a través de tu pelo_

_And the days surround your daylight there/ y los días allí están envueltos en claridad._

_Seasons crying, no despair/ Estaciones tristes, no desesperes._

_Alligator lizards in the air/ Caimanes en el aire._

Ella ya se había marchado. El aire le daba en la cara y el sol brillaba en el cielo. Eso era justo lo que quería. Lo que estaba buscando. No deseaba nada más. Nada más por ahora...

Por un momento olvidó las preocupaciones, qué haría después, cómo saldría adelante, que sería de su vida. Al menos en ese instante Kate sintió que todo era como tenía que ser.

Se volvió hacia él quizá porque se sintió observada y se encontró con que la estaba mirando con una expresión extraña en sus ojos. Ella sonrió un poco, sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar esa mirada.

- ¿No te parece preciosa?


	2. Chapter 2

_Otro capi ;) gracias por volver gente :heart: algún día me tendréis que decir algo, está mal que solo hable yo XDDDD _

_Por si no queda muy claro, ya que Kate tiene esa tendencia natural a mentir XD es verdad que en esta historia no ha matado a Wayne ;) así que no la persigue nadie :) Este de hoy es todo para Sawyer y contiene un pequeño flashback de su niñez que va en cursiva para diferenciar ;) _

-CHATTANOOGA-

Ella sí que estaba preciosa… tanto como para hacerle prácticamente olvidar lo que iba a decirle…

Cuando Ventura Highway había comenzado a sonar su eco había resonado en su memoria despertando un lejano recuerdo que al principio no había sido capaz de identificar, pero conforme la melodía avanzaba había acabado por salir a flote.

Era una tarde de verano. Volvían de alguna especie de excursión, ahora no recordaba de donde, pero sí recordaba que estaba rendido y que lo habían pasado muy bien. Esa música sonaba también en el coche…

_- ¿Por qué diablos subes tanto la radio, Mary?_

_- Porque me gusta esta canción._

_Su padre sacudió la cabeza como si esa no fuese una razón suficiente pero no bajó el sonido. Su madre se giró hacia el asiento de atrás y le sonrió con complicidad y él le devolvió la sonrisa, después ella se dirigió a su padre._

_- Esta música hace que me entren ganas de conducir hasta algún lugar en el que siempre luzca el sol. ¿A ti no?_

_Su padre contestó refunfuñando._

_- Ya vivimos en un lugar en el que luce bastante el sol, Mary._

_- Pero no es lo mismo. Se trata de otra cosa… - Ella titubeó antes de seguir pero luego continuó de tirón, como llevada por un repentino entusiasmo. - ¿Por qué no lo hacemos, cariño? Podríamos hacerlo… Hoy… Ahora mismo… ¿Por qué no lo dejamos todo y nos vamos a otro lugar? A otra parte dónde empezar de cero._

_Él no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando aunque le parecía muy emocionante lo que su madre decía. Pero su padre se volvió hacia ella con hosquedad y la respondió bruscamente._

_- Deja de decir tonterías, Mary. Solo es una canción estúpida. ¿Qué coño quiere decir eso de los caimanes en el aire?_

_Su madre volvió a mirar hacia el frente y poco después oyó su desanimada respuesta._

_- No sé lo que quiere decir pero me gusta…_

No mucho después todo había cambiado definitivamente. Nunca había vuelto a recordar esa conversación y ahora esa canción… Se volvió hacia ella para decirle, con toda seguridad de mala manera…, que podía poner cualquier cosa menos eso, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con que ella tenía la vista pérdida en el infinito, la luz iluminaba su rostro y el viento agitaba los mechones sueltos de su cabello… En resumen, esa visión le hizo avergonzarse de haber pensado siquiera en gritarla…

- ...¿No te parece preciosa?

Apartó su mirada y la contestó secamente.

- No es mi estilo.

La canción continuó pero cuando ya estaba a punto de acabar un sonido inconfundible la interrumpió.

- ¡Se ha enganchado!

Kate la paró inmediatamente y tiró de la cassette con cuidado. A pesar de ello la cinta se quedó prendida en el reproductor.

- Creo que puedo sacarla. Si la adelantamos un poco quizá funcione todavía.

- Déjalo. Solo es una cinta vieja.

- Me da pena que se estropee. Solo hemos escuchado la primera canción. Me gustaría oír las demás.

Ella trataba con delicadeza de sacar la cinta pero él sintió como se acrecentaba su malhumor. No tanto por ella, en verdad, como por los recuerdos que aquella canción había removido. Estaba harto de todo aquello. Le arrancó el cassette de entre los dedos y lo tiró por la ventanilla del coche.

Volvió la cabeza hacia la carretera con el ceño fruncido. No la veía, pero suponía como le estaría mirando y afirmó duramente.

- Ya estaba rota. No había forma de arreglarla.

Ella no dijo nada y eso fue aún peor, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

- Tenía que haberle dicho al vendedor que me regalase una radio nueva, una de esas que leen CD's.

La voz de Kate habría cortado el hielo.

- Eso ha sido una estupidez.

Fue la gota que colmó su paciencia.

- ¡Este es mi coche! ¡¿Y esa era mi jodida cinta, no? ¡Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana con ella!

Ella no dijo ni una palabra más y un silencio tenso se instaló en el coche. Sintió la tentación de parar inmediatamente en el arcén y dejarla allí mismo. Pero en lugar de eso cogió una cualquiera de entre las cintas que Kate había dejado sobre el salpicadero y la puso en la radio. Los melancólicos acordes de alguna balada de Neil Young comenzaron a sonar. Por contraste con la radiante canción de América la voz de Neil Young parecía venir de algún lugar en el que nunca paraba de llover… Sin embargo dejó que sonase y por un largo rato no se oyó otro sonido en el coche más que el de aquella música…

La autopista se extendía recta y sin fin ante él. No había demasiado tráfico y se podía avanzar a buena velocidad y sin sobresaltos mientras adelantaba uno tras otro a los trailers de mercancías. De vez en cuando la observaba disimuladamente... Kate miraba todo el rato por la ventanilla como si esperase que algún importante descubrimiento le fuese revelado de un momento a otro. Tampoco podía reprocharle que no le diese conversación… La cinta de Neil Young había acabado y vuelto a empezar de nuevo. Una vez ya era suficiente castigo… Intentó que su voz sonase con algo parecido a la amabilidad.

- ¿Por qué no buscas a ver si encuentras algo más animado?

Ella le miró como si tuviese que decidir si debía o no perdonarle la vida. Debió pensar que aún merecía otra oportunidad…

- No es que lo demás sea muy diferente. Si quieres oír Sounds of Silence…

- No, gracias. Paso.

Acompañó la respuesta de una sonrisa y ella también sonrió un poco. Volvió a probar suerte con la radio pero seguía escuchándose con interferencias. Kate le preguntó.

- ¿Qué clase de música te gusta?

- Algo con más fuerza. Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, Guns N´ Roses…

- Aerosmith también son viejos.

- Sí, pero siguen sonando bien.

Ella no lo discutió.

- ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué música te gusta?

- De todo tipo. No tengo prejuicios.

Ahora sonreía irónica. Eso estaba mejor.

- ¿Quieres decir que yo sí los tengo?

- No lo sé. Dímelo tú.

- Tengo muchos y de muchos tipos.

- ¿De veras? ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Pues no se… Déjame pensar. Por ejemplo contra los niños, los perros, los agentes de la propiedad, los congresistas, los policías… ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba…También contra las chicas que hacen autostop…

Kate vio su sonrisa burlona y le correspondió con otra.

- ¿Y por qué contra las chicas que haces autostop?

- Por qué pienso que o son muy estúpidas o deben tener mucho valor y muchas ganas de llegar a algún sitio.

Su sonrisa fue ahora un poco más forzada.

- También podrían ser estúpidas y a la vez tener valor.

- Tú no pareces estúpida.

Ella agradeció sus palabras y su breve mirada. El silencio volvió otra vez y ella hizo un esfuerzo por evitarlo.

- Si parases a echar gasolina podrías comprar alguna cinta nueva…

- Si… Aún queda más de medio deposito pero no me vendría mal parar un poco y tomar algo. ¿Te hace?

Ella se encogió un poco de hombros.

- Tú mandas…

- Entonces digo que sí.

No tardaron en llegar a un área de descanso junto a la autopista. Kate desapareció camino de los aseos y él se acercó a la barra y la esperó allí. Echó otro vistazo al reloj. Ya eran las doce. Faltaban todavía un par de horas para Atlanta y otras seis hasta Tampa. No llegaría antes de las nueve. Hibbs le había dado la dirección de uno de los hoteles más caros de la ciudad. Habían quedado allí para que le pusiera al día, además a las diez del día siguiente se encontrarían en ese mismo lugar con el tipo aquel. Si se retrasaba mucho Hibbs comenzaría a ponerse nervioso. Se había dicho a sí mismo que nada de distracciones hasta que ese asunto acabase y ahora estaba allí parado en medio de ninguna parte esperando a que ella decidiese regresar.

Le parecía que estaba tardando más de lo normal. Eso le puso otra vez de malhumor. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Podía tener a docenas como ella, sobre todo cuando tuviese el dinero. Incluso si no tenía el dinero… El dinero solo las hacía más entusiastas. Divertidas y complacientes y que no le diesen problemas ni le hiciesen sentir como un corruptor de menores… Ni siquiera estaba totalmente seguro de que hubiese cumplido los dieciocho. Además, tenía trabajo urgente, lo que tenía que hacer era salir de allí y largarse. Esa chica no le iba a traer más que complicaciones…

Entonces apareció justo delante de él. Sonriente y confiada. No entendía cómo podía estar allí pérdida en mitad de la nada, con solo su bolsa al hombro, y sonreír así de confiada…

- ¿Ya has terminado?

- No, te estaba esperando para pedir.

- No hacía falta que te molestarás. Yo no quiero nada.

- ¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera un café?

La vio un poco apurada. Quizá por eso había tardado tanto, porque esperaba a que él hubiese acabado ya su bebida…

- Está bien. Un café.

Él pidió una cerveza. Kate se fijó en las cintas que estaban a su lado.

- ¿Has visto alguna que te guste?

- No me decido. Coge tú la que quieras.

- No. ¿Por qué? Es tu coche.

Le molestó esa respuesta. Por eso cogió las dos primeras que vio, Radiohead y Nirvana, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que cantaba Radiohead y no le entusiasmaba Nirvana y por su cara vio que a ella tampoco… Tarde… Había perdido su oportunidad.

Ella se acabó el café rápidamente y él pidió la cuenta. Kate hizo ademán de buscar entre sus bolsillos.

- Déjalo. Te invito.

- No. Encima de que me llevas.

- No vale nada.

- Quiero pagarlo.

Kate le miraba testaruda y él la dejó. Si se empeñaba…

- Muy bien. Paga tú entonces.

Vio su gesto. Seguramente no se refería a pagarlo todo, pero sacó de sus bolsillos un arrugado billete de diez dólares y se lo entregó a la camarera. Apenas le devolvió unos centavos que Kate recogió.

- ¿Nos vamos?

Se montaron de nuevo en el coche y Smells like teen spirit sustituyó a Neil Young. La vio sentada con los brazos cruzados. No… no estaba nada contenta.

- ¿No te gusta esto?

- Nirvana es bastante deprimente.

- Solo porque a él se le haya ocurrido pegarse un tiro no vamos a dejar de escucharlo ¿no?

Ella le miró como si ese comentario no necesitase respuesta, pero al cabo de un rato replicó sin mirarle.

- Me gustaba más Ventura Highway.

- No fue cual mía que se estropeará.

- Si me hubieses dejado intentarlo…

- Bueno, pues ya no tiene remedio así que olvídalo, ¿vale?

- Vale.

Vio cómo se hundía en el asiento y volvía otra vez a dedicar su toda su atención al paisaje. Sí, un viaje estupendo. ¿Por qué razón no la había dejado en aquella cafetería? Podía haberle puesto cualquier excusa…

Decidió ignorarla y se concentró en la carretera. Ahora que ya se estaban acercando a Atlanta comenzaba a haber más tráfico. Estaban dejando atrás las escasas plantaciones de algodón que aún sobrevivían entre polígono y polígono industrial y cada vez hacia más calor. El próximo coche que se comprase tendría que tener aire acondicionado. De todos modos este lo dejaría pronto… La oyó preguntar cuando ya casi había conseguido olvidar que estaba ahí…

- ¿Y para que vas a Atlanta?

Vaya, había salido de su silencio para formular la única pregunta obvia que aún le faltaba por hacer. De todas formas no iba a Atlanta pero no pensaba sacarla de ese error.

- Negocios.

- ¿Qué clase de negocios?

- Comprar, vender, patentes, licencias… Ya sabes. Ese tipo de cosas.

- No, no tengo ni idea. ¿Licencias de qué?

- Licencias de explotación. –Antes de que ella le preguntase que de qué clase de explotación se trataba él decidió cambiar de tema. Ya tendría tiempo mañana de soltar todo el rollo. - ¿Y para que vas tú? Tiene que ser algo muy importante ¿no?

Ella volvió otra vez la vista hacia el frente como si hubiese perdido todo el interés en la conversación.

- Me están esperando.

Era lo que él había imaginado… Seguramente tendría allí a su novio. Él estaría en la universidad o en cualquier otro sitio y ella recorría medio país para encontrarle. Seguramente el chico se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando la viese aparecer… Si no le pillaba en la cama con otra nada más llegar podía darse por afortunada…

- ¿De veras? ¿Y no podían venir a buscarte?

- ¿Si hubiesen podido haría autostop?

Le miraba como si fuese idiota. Pero le hizo gracia su enfado y sintió la necesidad de bajarle un poco los humos y recurrió a su tono más convincente para replicarla.

- No, supongo que no… y la verdad es que me alegro de que no lo hayan hecho…

Y después dirigió exactamente la mirada hacia sus ojos que como él esperaba le miraban en ese momento con especial atención. Y también la sonrió… Enseguida volvió la vista hacia el tráfico pero la sonrisa no se borró de sus labios. El silencio que siguió después reafirmó su impresión. Había funcionado…


	3. Chapter 3

-ATLANTA-

¿A qué había venido eso? Se pasaba todo el camino molestándola y ahora quería empezar a tontear con ella. En realidad, estaba haciéndolo desde que había detenido el coche pero era como si de vez en cuando se le olvidase y tan pronto quisiese echarla a patadas cómo después volviese a recordarlo y se pusiese a ello de nuevo…

De todos modos ella no buscaba eso. No se había puesto en la carretera para liarse con el primero que pasase. Aunque no era el primero, unos cuantos más lo habían intentado por el camino, pero se los había quitado de encima sin problema. Claro que este no era como los otros… Estaba muy bien… Estaba mejor que bien… Sí. Tenía que reconocerlo. Le gustaba más de la cuenta. Además de su atractivo físico tenía algo especial que te enganchaba… Pero también estaba segura de que debía estar convencido de que ella se tiraría a sus brazos en cuanto le hiciese un gesto… Lo llevaba claro. Por ella podía lanzar todas las miraditas que quisiera de aquí a Atlanta… En cuanto estuviesen allí le diría adiós y gracias y buscaría a alguna otra forma de llegar hasta Key West.

Todavía faltaban más de novecientas millas y sus últimos diez dólares se habían quedado en aquella cafetería…

Volvió a enfadarse consigo misma y con él. Tenía que haber dejado que Sawyer pagase… El muy imbécil… No solo había hecho que pagase las consumiciones, encima había sido ella la que había comprado aquellas cintas… Ojala reventasen, pero no tendría esa suerte. Cobain se desgañitaba gritando y a ella le iba a entrar dolor de cabeza… ¿Por qué se habría tenido que enganchar la otra? ¿Y por qué le habría quitado él la cinta de esa forma? Parecía como si ella estuviese haciendo algo horrible… y ni siquiera había ningún motivo o no había ninguno que ella conociese… Tal vez esa canción le trajese malos recuerdos. Algún desengaño… aunque no parecía precisamente de los que lloraban por las esquinas… ¿Y además como podía Ventura Highway traer malos recuerdos a alguien?

Hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar a Cobain y recordó las estrofas…

_"Wishin' on a falling star_

_Watchin' for the early train…"_

- Cámbialo si quieres… Seguro que ya se escucha alguna emisora…

No espero a que se lo repitiera. Enseguida cogió una. La última canción de moda en todas partes comenzó a sonar.

_"If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends_  
><em>Make it last forever, friendship never ends<em>  
><em>If you wanna be my lover you have got to give<em>  
><em>Taking is too easy but that's the way it is"<em>

Lo cambió antes de que llegasen al _I tell´ll you what I want…_ Le daba alergia esa música. Sawyer la miró con otra sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Tampoco te gustan las Spice Girls?

- Es una canción para crías.

- Y tú eres tan madura…

Ella le miró de reojo pero él hizo como si no lo notase. Si pretendía que se picase no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Claro que era madura, mucho más que la mayoría de la gente de su edad. Más que él seguramente, que parecía tan caprichoso como un niño, al que en un momento se le antojaba algo y después se cansaba de ello y lo dejaba olvidado y roto…

Ella sí sabía lo que quería… Más o menos… Sabía dónde ir y lo que haría allí. Después pensaría lo que haría a continuación…

Siguió buscando emisoras. Esta estaba mejor.

_"And now you've disappeared somewhere_  
><em>Like outer space<em>  
><em>You've found some better place<em>

_And I miss you… like the desert miss the rain…"_

Esta vez él no dijo nada pero apenas acabó la canción le comentó.

- Es extraño ¿verdad? Quiero decir… ahora estamos aquí, los dos, durante unas cuantas horas y lo más seguro es que ya nunca más nos volvamos a ver…

Eso la desconcertó un poco. Claro… era lo que cabía esperar. Solo eran dos desconocidos que se habían cruzado casualmente. Después cada uno seguiría su camino. Ni siquiera habían congeniado precisamente... Sin embargo pensar en eso la hizo sentir un poco mal. Como si estuviese perdiendo algo que después ya no podría recuperar…

Él se volvió hacia ella esperando su respuesta. Parecía que de verdad le interesase lo que fuese a contestarle… Quizá y por lo intensamente que le miraba esa debía de ser su forma de decirle que ya que no se iban a ver nunca más podían acostarse los dos juntos antes de despedirse…

- Nunca se sabe. Tal vez nos encontremos de nuevo.

Él se rió en voz baja y movió un poco la cabeza.

- La verdad es que no lo creo.

Lo dijo solo por llevarle la contraria. Porque le molestaba esa aparente superioridad con la que le hablaba.

- Pues yo estoy convencida de que volveremos a vernos. Tarde o temprano…

Después sonrió y esperó tranquila la confundida mirada que él le dirigió, desvió pronto la vista y la preguntó casi enfurruñado.

- ¿Y por qué estás tan segura?

- No lo sé. Es solo una sensación. ¿No has tenido nunca fe en algo sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué razón lo hacías?

- No, creo que no.

Su voz sonaba irritada, pero Kate no se dejó afectar.

- Pues es una pena…

La conversación se acabó y Kate volvió otra vez a contemplar el paisaje, aunque ahora se sentía de nuevo más animada. Sí. Todo iría bien…

Cada vez estaban más cerca de Atlanta. Debían de ser más de las dos y su estómago rugía y el de él tenía que estar poco más o menos igual…

- Voy a parar a echar gasolina y ya de paso podíamos comer algo. ¿Te apuntas? Esta vez invito yo…

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer… Le quedaban por todo junto un dólar y quince centavos…

- Bueno… Si te empeñas… Aunque ya falta muy poco.

- Me empeño. En algún sitio hay que comer de todas formas.

Había un lugar de comida rápida junto a la gasolinera. No había mucho donde elegir y su hamburguesa estaba más bien grasienta pero era comida y tenía hambre… Acabó visto y no visto y después se fijó en cómo él la observaba.

- ¿Quieres pedir otra?

- No, no… Con una está bien…

- Aún te quedan las patatas.

- Por eso…

Se había sonrojado un poco. Podía habérsela comido más despacio pero se había olvidado de cuánto hambre tenía hasta que se había sentado. Se sintió incómoda. No quería que él supiese que andaba por ahí sola y sin dinero.

- Estoy pensando que no hace falta que me lleves hasta Atlanta. No quiero entretenerte más. Ya estamos muy cerca. Llamaré para que vengan a recogerme.

Se dio cuenta de que eso no le gustó y apenas consiguió disimularlo.

- Si es lo que quieres…

Ella sonrió intentando ocultar el vértigo que de pronto sentía.

- Sí, es lo mejor.

Él la miró un momento en silencio y después la respondió con suavidad.

- De todas formas volveremos a vernos… ¿No es así?

Su sonrisa se hizo ahora más sincera.

- Sí, así es.

Se levantó de la mesa. Si no lo hacía ahora quizá perdiese el valor. Él también lo hizo aunque aún no había terminado su comida.

- ¿Estás segura de que no necesitas nada? Puedo esperar a que hagas esa llamada…

- No, no hace falta.

- ¿Entonces esto es una despedida?

- Solo hasta la vista.

Kate leyó en sus ojos lo que estaba pensando. Sabía que había estado esperando el momento. También ella lo había pensado. Durante el camino… Varias veces… A pesar de lo enfadada que le había hecho sentir… Pero no era buena idea o quizá… Tal vez… De todas formas aunque le hubiese dicho otra cosa lo más seguro era que ya nunca más volviesen a encontrarse…

Era bastante más alto que ella, pero solo tuvo que alzar ligeramente el rostro hacia él y dejar que sus labios rozasen los suyos. Que los rozasen solo al principio porque después él rodeó su cintura y la estrechó contra él. Ella también pasó los brazos por detrás suyo. Después su boca se abrió y dejó que él la besase. Por un momento le confundió el modo en que la besó. Era dulce y a la vez te prendía. Durante un corto instante se olvidó de cualquier otra cosa… Eso no era lo que tenía pensado. Kate se obligó a parar. Se apartó de él e intentó mostrar una sonrisa.

- Tengo que irme.

Él no la replicó. Se quedó mirando cómo recogía su bolsa y se iba. Ella se volvió en la puerta. Aún estaba allí de pie pero tampoco hizo ademán de retenerla. Kate sonrió por última vez y salió del restaurante.

* * *

><p>Se había largado. Así, sin más. Después de aquello… ¿Qué había sido aquello? Se había levantado antes de que se diese cuenta de que se iba y había dado por hecho que se escurriría en cuanto intentase besarla. Pero no se había escurrido. Se había quedado y él también se había quedado, llevado por algo más con lo que no contaba… y luego se había marchado y él la había dejado hacerlo.<p>

Era lo mejor. Sí. Lo mejor. No había más. Era solo una cría y a él tenía que estar ya hace horas en Tampa. No era el momento para caprichos y ella había estado a punto de convertirse en algo más que un capricho…

Volvió a sentarse en la mesa. Su bandeja estaba frente a él. Limpia como si nadie la hubiese tocado. No había dejado ni un trozo de lechuga… Apartó la suya aún con los restos de su comida a un lado. Se le había pasado el apetito. Debería ponerse en marcha. Cuanto antes saliese antes llegaría. Sin embargo no se levantó. Una especie de desánimo pesaba sobre él. Como si dejarla escapar hubiese sido un error que ya nunca podría reparar…

Gilipolleces… Eran casi las tres. Aún le quedaban cerca de quinientas millas. Siete horas si no soltaba el pie del acelerador. Tendría que avisar a Hibbs de que llegaría tarde…

Buscó un teléfono y llamó al hotel. Le pasaron la llamada a la habitación pero nadie contestó. Acabó dejándole el recado en recepción. Cogió el coche y fue a la estación de servicio. Aún no había llenado el depósito. En realidad todavía tenía bastante pero si lo llenaba ahora le duraría hasta el final y no tendría que hacer más paradas…

Era una de esas gasolineras en las que primero pagabas y luego tú mismo te servías. Entró a la tienda y buscó la cartera en el bolsillo de atrás. No la encontró. Miró en el otro aunque siempre la dejaba en el mismo y la certeza de que la había perdido comenzó a instalarse en él. Salió a la calle y buscó en el coche…

No estaba en ninguna parte. Cerró la puerta del coche de un violento golpe con el que apenas descargó su ira y miró en todas las direcciones con la vana esperanza de que aún estuviese a su alcance.

Esa pequeña y maldita zorra pecosa se había largado robándole la cartera…


	4. Chapter 4

_Ya veis que esta es una historia muy sencilla, este de hoy además está calcado de la serie en una escena :/ pero creo que no queda mal y me gusta mucho utilizar todos esos momentos, tampoco será el único ) _

_Sobre las canciones hoy aparece otra, Creep de Radiohead, aclarar que las opiniones sobre las canciones son de los personajes y no mías XDDD adoro Creep y me encanta Nirvana ;)_

-TALLAHASSEE-

Salió de nuevo a la carretera con un humor de perros. No eran solo los trescientos dólares que llevaba encima. Era la cartera buena con el carnet de conducir en el que constaba su verdadero nombre. Tenía varios carnets con nombres falsos pero no era prudente mostrar un carnet falso si te paraba la policía, y además no tenía nada que temer. No había nada que relacionase a James Ford con ningún delito. Seguramente habría varios temas pendientes contra James Sawyer pero mientras nadie supiese que eran la misma persona todo iría bien…

Y ahora él le había dicho que se llamaba Sawyer y ella tenía su carnet… y para colmo se había quedado sin un maldito dólar. Sabía que le traería problemas. Debía haber hecho caso a su instinto. En lugar de eso se había dejado embaucar como un auténtico pardillo. Si volvía a cogerla por banda se iba a dar cuenta de con quien estaba jugando… Iba a lamentar haberse cruzado en su camino… pero no tendría esa suerte. Seguramente ella estaría ya en cualquier rincón de Atlanta riéndose a sus anchas de él…

El motor rugía y la aguja marcaba más de 100 millas por hora. Se obligó de mala gana a levantar el pie. El límite estaba en 80. Lo último que necesitaba era que le parase la policía ahora que iba sin carnet… Y encima el depósito no aguantaría hasta Tampa. Tendría que pensar en alguna forma rápida de conseguir dinero, pero cualquier forma por rápida que fuese le retrasaría… Si tuviese alguna baratija podría intentar hacerla pasar por buena en cualquier pequeña gasolinera, pero hasta en estos pueblos de paletos de la Georgia interior sería difícil que el truco colase sin un gancho… Para casi todo hacía falta un gancho… o tiempo para hacer más creíble el engaño…

Largarse sin pagar estaba descartado. Tomarían la matrícula y darían parte a la policía… Tendría que encontrar un drugstore con alguna dependienta joven, tonta y no demasiado guapa. Eso no sería difícil, casi todas eran así, y utilizar toda su labia para contarle alguna mentira convincente y esperar que de ese modo le fiase el importe… Más tiempo perdido y más retrasos para una maldita miseria…

La rabia le consumía como una chispa habría consumido los pastos secos que iba dejando atrás en la autopista. Odiaba esos chanchullos de tres al cuarto, aunque a la vez experimentaba una malsana satisfacción por la facilidad con la que acostumbraban a salirle bien… Pero ahora se traía algo grande entre manos y no podía dejar que esto lo estropease. Hibbs había hablado de quinientos mil. El veinte por ciento de quinientos eran cien mil… Suficiente para montárselo a lo grande durante unos cuantos meses y pensar en el siguiente golpe con más calma. Esta vez haría las cosas bien. Nada de contemplaciones. Buscaría algo que mereciese la pena el riesgo y lo llevaría a cabo hasta el final…

Las emisoras volvían a perderse. Cogió la cinta de Radiohead que aún estaba sin estrenar y la puso en la radio. Una melodía un tanto lúgubre comenzó a sonar.

_When you were here before / Cuando estabas aquí antes_  
><em>Couldn't look you in the eye  No podía mirarte a los ojos_  
><em>You're just like an angel  Eres como un ángel_  
><em>Your skin makes me cry  Tu piel me hace llorar_  
><em>You float like a feather Flotas como una pluma_  
><em>In a beautiful world  En un mundo hermoso_  
><em>I wish I was special  Desearía ser especial_  
><em>You're so very special  Eres tan especial_

_But I'm a creep / Pero yo soy extraño_  
><em>I'm a weirdo  Soy una rareza_  
><em>What the hell am I doing here?  ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?_  
><em>I don't belong here  No pertenezco aquí._

¿Qué maldita canción depresiva era esa? La música sonaba como si viniese de una cueva y aquel chico cantaba igual que si se tratase del fantasma de la ópera y la mujer a la que quería fuese a quedar espantada cuando descubriese como era él en realidad…

_She's running out again / Ella se escapa de nuevo_  
><em>She's running out  Se escapa_  
><em>She runs, runs, runs Corre, corre, corre_

_Whatever makes you happy / Lo que sea que te haga feliz_  
><em>Whatever you want  Lo que sea que quieras_  
><em>You're so very special  Eres tan especial_  
><em>I wish I was special  Ojala yo fuese especial_

_But I'm a creep / Pero soy extraño…_

Sacó la cinta del radio cassette y la tiró por la ventana para que hiciese compañía a la otra. Estaba harto de toda esa mierda, basura y palabras vacías, mentiras y apariencias sin un ápice de realidad detrás.

Mientras la besaba también él había creído sentir algo distinto. Algo especial… Y mientras ella le robaba cartera. Sí, quizá era eso lo que lo había hecho diferente. Normalmente era al revés…

Condujo sin detenerse durante horas. Vio la salida dirección Tallahassee que avisaba de que ya mismo saldría de Georgia para entrar en Florida. Un cartel indicaba doscientas treinta millas hasta Tampa. Las siete y la aguja acercándose a la reserva. Pronto tendría que empezar a probar suerte.

Sin embargo la suerte estaba esperándole a la vuelta de una curva. Apenas podía creerlo, sentada a la sombra de un árbol en una pequeña vía lateral, sería alguien que se le parecía… Que se le parecía mucho… Aquella camiseta verde y aquella coleta… Se metió en la vía para asegurarse. Ella se levantó al momento del banco con la bolsa al hombro, pero cuando reconoció el coche se dio la vuelta y echó a correr a toda prisa hacia un maizal cercano.

Él frenó en seco y saltó fuera sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, aunque se llevó las llaves… y corrió tras ella que le sacaba ya un buen trecho de distancia. El maíz estaba alto pero no tanto que la ocultase por entero. Era rápida pero no tenía a dónde ir y no dudó de que la alcanzaría…

Ya casi la tenía aunque estaba prácticamente sin resuello y ella no cedía. Se le lanzó encima derribándola y tirándola al suelo. Ella pataleó y se resistió e intentó apartarle con las manos. Se las sujetó a ambos lados del cuerpo y volcó todo su peso sobre ella.

- ¡Vaya, pecosa! Tenías razón... Hemos vuelto a encontrarnos.

La tenía completamente dominada. Era mucho más fuerte que ella y era imposible que se le escapase, pero Kate continuaba resistiéndose y luchando por escapar.

- ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

- ¿Lo dices en serio, cariño? Que desilusión… Yo que creía que te gustaba de veras…

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño!

- Eso me parte el corazón, dulzura... Te dejaré en cuanto me pidas perdón y me devuelvas la cartera ¿o prefieres que sigamos jugando a esto?

Sus caras estaban muy juntas y sentía un perverso y agudo placer en tenerla sujeta e indefensa mientras su cuerpo se debatía debajo del suyo. Pero de repente Kate se detuvo como si se le acabasen las fuerzas. Cogió aliento y le miró a los ojos. Él sonrió. Ella levantó de golpe la cabeza y la golpeó violentamente contra la suya.

- ¡Joder! ¡Hija de…!

La soltó para llevarse las manos al punto dónde Kate le había golpeado. Ella aprovechó para escabullirse pero reaccionó a tiempo y la sujetó de nuevo con más fuerza.

- Nena… si te gusta duro solo tenías que decirlo.

Ella volvió a intentar el mismo truco pero esta vez consiguió evitarlo.

- ¡Basta! ¡Escucha! Solo quiero mi cartera. Devuélvemela y estaremos en paz.

Kate dejó que su respuesta escapará entre sus dientes cerrados.

- ¿Cómo voy a devolvértela si no me sueltas?

- Es verdad…También podría buscarla yo…

- Atrévete a tocarme y te juro que…

- ¿Que qué…?

Le golpeó de nuevo en la cabeza y el dolor por el golpe y la rabia por haberse dejado coger otra vez le quitaron las ganas de tonterías… La soltó las manos y se incorporó pero se mantuvo cerca de ella por si intentaba escaparse.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Basta de lucha libre! ¡Dámela ahora mismo!

Kate se levantó y buscó en su bolsa y le tendió la cartera. Él la comprobó. Estaba la documentación y parte del dinero, pero no todo.

- ¿No te parece que aquí falta algo, pecosa?

- No tengo más.

- Claro, quieres que me crea que te has gastado cincuenta dólares desde Atlanta hasta aquí. Si eres tan idiota que ni siquiera has sido capaz de coger un autobús. ¿Quieres que te registre?

Ella apartó los ojos dolida pero metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos delanteros y sacó de allí los cincuenta dólares doblados en muchos recuadros.

- ¡Toma! ¡Tu maldito dinero!

Después comenzó a andar de regreso hacia la autopista… Él caminó tras ella después de unos segundos. Ahora no se sentía muy bien. Parecía que fuese él quién hubiese hecho algo malo…

- ¡Oye! ¿De qué coño vas? Te recogí… Te llevé hasta dónde tú me pediste… Te pagué la comida… Me ofrecí a ayudarte ¿y tú me lo pagas robándome la cartera?

- ¡Me gasté todo mi dinero en aquellas malditas cintas!

- ¿Y no pudiste decírmelo?

- ¿Decirte qué? Por favor, ¿podrías dejarme algo de dinero?

- Sí, algo así.

Kate le miró como si fuese imbécil por no comprender que pedirle el dinero era mucho peor que robárselo. Pero aunque no quisiese reconocerlo en el fondo la admiraba por eso…

- Además me mentiste, pecosa. Me dijiste que ibas a Atlanta. ¿Qué demonios haces en Florida?

- No te dije que iba a Atlanta, solo te dije que iba dirección Atlanta.

- ¡Y una mierda! Me dijiste que estabas cerca y que llamarías para que viniesen a recogerte.

- ¡Tú también dejaste qué pensará que ibas a Atlanta y además, he visto el carnet! ¡Ni siquiera te llamas Sawyer! ¡Tu apellido es Ford!

Él la contestó cabreado porque se hubiese dado cuenta.

- Ford no significa nada para mí. Todos los que me conocen me llaman Sawyer.

Ella se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

- Muy bien, Sawyer. Pues ya tienes tu cartera y tu dinero. Lárgate y déjame en paz.

Continuó andando sin volver la vista atrás, sujetando su bolsa, hasta que llegó hasta aquel banco en el que la había encontrado y se sentó allí de nuevo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que piensas hacer aquí?

- ¿Tú qué crees? Esperar a que alguien me llevé.

- ¿Pero a dónde coño vas?

Kate respondió cortante.

- A Key West.

- ¿Key West? ¿No es una base militar?

- Sí, eso es. ¿No te ibas ya?

- ¿Y por qué demonios vas tú a una base militar? ¿Quieres ver a tu novio antes de que se suba a un portaaviones y se lo lleven de allí?

- ¡No voy a ver a ningún novio!

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a alistarte?

Ahora sentía de veras curiosidad pero ella no estaba por darle el gusto. Se había cerrado en banda, cruzando los brazos y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el frente como si no existiese nada más a su alrededor. Parecía casi una rabieta infantil… Pero precisamente por eso no se decidía a dejarla allí tirada y sola a merced del primero que pasará… Sabía que se iba a arrepentir de esto…

- Anda… Sube al maldito coche. Voy a Tampa. Te acercaré hasta allí si quieres…

Kate le miró de través y no dio señas de haberle oído.

- ¿Quieres dejar de actuar como una cría? No pienso pasar aquí toda la tarde. ¿Vienes o qué?

No hizo caso de su mirada. Solo prestó atención a como se levantaba y caminaba furiosa pero directa hacia el coche y se sentaba con la espalda rígida y la vista fija en el horizonte. Él también subió y arrancó el contacto.

- Supongo que eso significa que sí…

Ni siquiera estaba seguro del motivo, pero no podía dejar de sonreír…


	5. Chapter 5

-SPRING HILL-

Varias veces en su vida Kate había deseado con todas sus fuerzas tener un arma. Esta era una de ellas…

Si hubiese tenido una pistola le habría borrado esa sonrisa de la cara y le habría obligado a conducir hasta algún camino perdido dónde le habría hecho bajarse del coche y le habría dejado allí para que agonizase lentamente de sed mientras los buitres volaban sobre su cabeza…

Después quizá hubiese regresado para preguntarle si subía o qué…

Ese pensamiento la animó un poco y casi le hizo sonreír. Ahora que pensaba que todo comenzaba a salirle bien… Había encontrado a aquella mujer echando gasolina nada más salir del restaurante. Llevaba una furgoneta de reparto en la que indicaba Tallahassee. Le había preguntado si podía llevarla y le había contestado que sí.

Era una mujer madura y simpática que la asedió a preguntas todo el camino, le dio un montón de buenos consejos que Kate no había pedido y la dejó en aquella área en la que según le dijo paraban los autobuses con destino Miami.

Estaba animada y no le habría importado subir a otro coche si alguno hubiese parado allí. Así le duraría más tiempo el dinero. Por eso cuando lo vio acercarse se levantó para ver quién lo conducía. Nunca se le habría ocurrido pensar que sería él…

Y después el muy cerdo la había tirado al suelo y se había reído de ella y luego había querido hacerse el generoso ofreciéndose a llevarla hasta Tampa… No debería haber subido. Le entraban ganas de abrir la puerta y tirarse del coche. Pero eso sería un suicidio. En realidad lo que le gustaría sería echarle a él. Eso estaría bastante mejor… Solo que él no se dejaría echar así como así, claro.

Si en algún momento cruzó por su cabeza el pensamiento de que él tenía buenas razones para estar algo más que molesto con ella por el hecho de que le hubiese robado, Kate no tardó en rechazarlo. Tenía que ser fuerte. Estaba sola y no tenía nada ni nadie. Tenía que salir adelante como fuese. No era un crimen robar una cartera cuando no tenías más unos cuantos centavos en el bolsillo…

- Así que tan joven y ya delinquiendo… ¿Qué diría la policía si te entregase en la comisaría más cercana?

Se humedeció los labios. Tenía antecedentes por hurto y robo. Por eso había estado seis meses en un correccional de Des Moines. No había sido muy lista y no le había ido muy bien pero cualquier cosa era preferible a regresar a aquella casa… De todos modos no volvería a dejar que nadie la encerrase en ninguna parte…

- Yo diría que es mentira y que tú has intentado violarme.

Volvió a oír su risita sarcástica... Odiaba esa risa.

- Buena respuesta. Seguramente hasta te creerían. Yo tengo lesiones. ¿Y tú?

Se frotó la frente dónde ella le había golpeado. Estaba abultada y violácea, a ella también le escocía y le saldría un chichón de recuerdo en la cabeza, pero con gusto habría vuelto a golpearle…

- Eres un animal y un salvaje. Solo me estaba defendiendo.

- Es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca, pecosa…Te defiendes bien… Me gustaría verte cuando atacas…

- Ponme la mano encima otra vez y te aseguro que vas a lamentarlo.

- Seguro que sí… A no ser que pretendas robarme alguna otra cosa…

Se burlaba de ella con descarado cinismo y tenía que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para contener las lágrimas. Ella no era mala. No, no lo era. Pese a todo no lo era. Ni siquiera lo había planeado. Solo necesitaba el dinero y aprovechó la oportunidad. Pensó que no sería más que un pequeño beso. Cogió su cartera en cuanto se acercó a ella. Después él la había besado de aquella forma que le había sorprendido y descolocado y que ahora le sorprendía aún más y le hacía dudar sobre si realmente aquel estúpido cretino insoportable era la misma persona que le había hecho querer olvidarse de todo y dejarse llevar por lo que ese beso prometía… Pero quedarse habría sido lo fácil y ella iba a empezar de cero… Tal vez era inútil. Tal vez todo estaría mal y estropeado en cualquier parte…

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir a Key West? Podría tener algo para ti si te quedas en Tampa…

- No quiero nada de ti.

- Ya… Nada salvo mi cartera, mi coche… quizá algo más también…

- En tus sueños.

- Todavía no he dicho nada de dormir, pero si necesitas un sitio para esta noche…

- Prefiero dormir al raso.

- Me va bien todo… Te dejo elegir.

Capullo presuntuoso… ni aunque fuese el último hombre sobre la tierra… Estaba por poner otra vez a Nirvana, a ver si así se callaba.

- Vamos… No te enfades. Ni siquiera se trata de eso… Sería solo trabajo.

Su voz había sonado ahora más melosa y aunque no confiaba en él se obligó a preguntar.

- ¿Trabajo? ¿Qué clase de trabajo?

Él sonrió y la miró fijamente un momento, aunque desvió la vista para contestarla.

- Te lo diré solo si te quedas en Tampa…

A la mierda con él. No se quedaría en Tampa ni por todo el oro del mundo. Iría a Key West aunque fuese la última cosa que hiciera.

- Tienes tiempo aún. Piénsatelo… Estoy seguro de que lo harías bien…

No había nada que pensar. Seguro que no se refería a nada bueno. El nombre falso. El coche recién comprado. Tantas vaguedades sobre su trabajo… No iba a mezclarse en nada que tuviera que ver con él. Ni siquiera debió robarle la cartera. Esto le había pasado por eso. Si te buscabas problemas, lo problemas no tardarían en encontrarte…

Aunque no solo ella tenía problemas, algo debía estar pasando porque los coches se estaban deteniendo y una larga caravana se divisó por delante de ellos cuando doblaron una curva.

- ¡Jodeeeer!

Se alegró aunque también la fastidiase a ella. Anda y que le dieran.

- ¡¿Qué mierda pasa ahora?

Kate pensó en las razones que podían hacer que se formase una caravana así y se preocupó. Siempre la afectaban estas cosas aunque no tuviesen nada que ver con ella.

- Quizá haya habido un accidente.

- ¿Y no pueden apartar los coches y ya está?

- Si hay heridos tendrán que esperar a que vengan los sanitarios para moverlos.

Sawyer no dijo nada pero se veía que le traía al fresco que hubiese o no heridos. Idiota egocéntrico… A ver que le hubiese parecido si hubiese sido él quién hubiese tenido el accidente…

Algunos coches comenzaron a pasarse al arcén para salir por un desvío señalado para un par de millas más adelante. Él se cambió también.

- ¿Pero sabes acaso adónde lleva esta carretera?

- ¿No dicen que todos los caminos llevan a Roma? Volveré a la autopista un poco más adelante.

- Has tenido que andar muy poco por ahí si de verdad crees que todos los caminos llevan al mismo sitio…

- Te aseguro que he andado lo suficiente y estoy seguro que más que tú…

- Pues no estés tan seguro... y además, aunque termines llegando, por algunos se tarda mucho más que por otros…

- No me digas, Doctor Livingstone… La autopista está parada. No será peor que eso.

- ¿Tienes acaso un mapa?

- No, no tengo mapa. Me guiaré por las señales…

- Te perderás…

- No me perderé, listilla. Pero si quieres puedes bajarte y continuar tú sola.

Se calló. Ojala se perdiese. No sería muy difícil. Sin mapa y por aquella intrincada red de carreteras rurales. Ella conocía un poco esa zona. Las señales no abundaban y en cuanto te salías de la autopista era fácil desorientarse…

Un par de horas después seguían una carretera secundaria que, según un anciano al que él había preguntado desesperado ante el gesto risueño pero silencioso de Kate, les llevaría con toda seguridad a Tampa…

Eran las diez ya… Hacía largo rato que habían tenido que dar las luces… De pronto el coche se detuvo.

- ¿Y ahora qué coño pasa?

Giró de nuevo el contacto y el motor sonó pero se paró de golpe con un ruido seco.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se ha quedado sin gasolina!

- ¿Sin gasolina? Pero si no se había encendido ninguna luz ¿no?

- ¡El jodido piloto estará estropeado! ¡Mierda! ¡Lo había olvidado completamente!

Kate podía haberle dicho que era justo lo que se merecía... Pero el ambiente estaba ya bastante caldeado y veía como a pesar de las voces que daba estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse.

- No es tan grave. Seguro que hay alguna gasolinera aquí cerca. Preguntaremos allí… Ya no debe de faltar mucho para Tampa…

- ¡Tenía que estar allí hace una hora!

- ¿No tienes un móvil? Para avisar digo…

- ¡No, no tengo móvil! ¡No me gustan los móviles! ¿Quién mierda necesita…?

No terminó la frase, pero Kate la imaginó. Él necesitaba uno ahora… pero Kate tampoco los veía imprescindibles. En realidad Kate consideraba que había muy pocas cosas imprescindibles… Abrió decidida la puerta del coche.

- Pues vamos… ya que tienes tanta prisa…

- ¡No hace falta que vengas. Espérame aquí. Volveré en cuanto lo encuentre!

Se lo había gruñido más que dicho, pero Kate quiso pensar que era su forma de intentar ser amable con ella.

- ¿En serio? ¿Esperar a que tú encuentres una gasolinera a pie? Pueden pasar días…

- ¿Te parece que tengo ganas de bromear? No quiero que vengas. ¿Está claro?

Echó a andar sin esperar su respuesta. Kate le vio alejarse. Con aquella camisa negra cara que llevaba por fuera del pantalón y una decisión que ella pensó que merecía mejor causa… Estuvo por dejar que se perdiera de vista pero al final le dio pena.

Abrió el maletero y vio algo que podía servir. Después lo llamó a voces.

- ¡Sawyer!

No se volvió. Insistió otra vez.

- ¡Sawyer!

Tampoco se giró.

- ¡¿Sawyer, cómo piensas traer la gasolina?

Se detuvo y se giró solo un poco. Lo suficiente para ver el bidón que ella tenía en sus manos. Vio como agitaba un poco la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad y la volvió de nuevo la espalda… pero se quedó allí esperando.

Kate sonrió. Cerró el coche y comenzó a andar hasta él.


	6. Chapter 6

-AUN EN SPRING HILL-

Caminaron por la carretera con la oscuridad haciéndose lentamente cada vez más profunda. La noche era cálida y serena, y una especie de calma se extendía a su alrededor. El aire venía suave y húmedo y Kate casi hubiese podido jurar que sentía la presencia no demasiado lejana del mar. Sí, Florida era tal y como la recordaba…

Un par de coches pasaron casi seguidos y Kate se atrevió a proponérselo.

- Podríamos intentar parar a alguien…

- Páralos tú y pregúntales si te pueden llevar a Key West.

Kate paladeó el sabor amargo que esa respuesta dejó en ella. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con él? A veces parecía querer engatusarla como a una colegiala y otras casi juraría que la odiaba… No era culpa suya. No había querido perjudicarle. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que aún no habría echado gasolina?

Las luces de un bar de carretera aparecieron cerca. Él apretó el paso y Kate siguió al mismo ritmo y dejó que Sawyer se adelantase. Cuando se asomó a la puerta del bar él ya estaba hablando por teléfono. La música estaba alta y no podía escuchar lo que decía pero vio como discutía con alguien… Bueno, eso no era mucha novedad…

Se salió fuera. No la gustaban los bares. Prefería estar en la calle. Al cabo de más de veinte minutos apareció. Estaba más calmado pero tampoco parecía satisfecho.

- He hablado con el dueño. Dice que hay una gasolinera a unos veinte minutos y que la autopista está a solo diez millas. Si prefieres esperar aquí… Puedo dejarte algo de dinero…

- No quiero dinero. No necesito nada. Vete. Me quedaré aquí si tanto te molesto.

Estaba cansada de ir tras él oyendo sus quejas. Oyó como cogía aire y después lo dejaba escapar con fuerza, como si hubiese cogido más de lo que realmente necesitaba.

- No digas eso… No me molestas… Oye, sé que me he portado como un gilipollas. – Eso era una gran verdad y no tenía mucho mérito reconocerlo. No era suficiente con reconocerlo… - No te quedes aquí sola sentada, iremos los dos si quieres… Encontraremos esa maldita gasolinera, llegaremos a Tampa y después te dejaré en la estación de autobuses o en donde quiera que tú me digas.

Sonaba como un ofrecimiento de paz… En el fondo a Kate también le costaba permanecer mucho tiempo enfadada con él… Se acordó de su otra oferta…No pensaba aceptar, aunque le preguntó solo por oír lo que él diría.

- ¿Y qué pasa con ese trabajo?

Sawyer guardó silencio un momento y después le respondió con un tono que no se parecía a ninguno de los otros que ya conocía en él y que a ella le recordó algo muy parecido al pesar.

- No era un trabajo para ti. Olvídalo. Era una mala idea. Es mejor que te vayas a Key West.

Kate enmudeció, afectada por algo que se le escapaba sin que lo llegase a entender. Él también estaba callado y ella no acertaba a leer su rostro, medio oculto en sombras a la escasa luz de aquel porche, pero sentía que algo pesado y oscuro se interponía como un muro entre los dos.

La desesperanza que vivía constantemente agazapada dentro de ella amenazó con adueñarse de su espíritu. Kate se sobrepuso y la contuvo. No, no iba a dejarla ganar espacio. Ahora no. Y después tampoco. Se levantó con energía.

- Vamos. Te acompañaré. Si no nos damos prisa quizá cierren la gasolinera.

- ¿Cerrar? Si aún no son las once.

- En estos sitios la gente cierra pronto, ni siquiera tienen un horario… Cuando se cansan se van…

- No lo digas ni en broma, pecosa… No podemos tener tan mala suerte…

Kate se rio un poco ante su voz indignada pero no le contestó. No sabía cómo sería su suerte pero la suya no era muy allá…

Caminaron en medio de la noche. Sawyer estaba ahora más animado y bromeaba con ella sobre peligros nocturnos y psicópatas asesinos que salían en busca de víctimas inocentes y descuidadas… A pesar de todo la hacía reír… El paseo se la hizo corto y la gasolinera apareció antes de que Kate recordase que había algo que estaban buscando.

Enseguida se dieron cuenta…

- Las luces están apagadas.

- Ya lo veo…

Ella le miró insegura.

- No parece que te lo tomes muy mal…

- Estoy resignado… Desde que tú lo dijiste comprendí que lo más probable sería que nos la encontrásemos cerrada. Empiezo a descubrir que siempre aciertas, pecosa… ¿Cómo demonios lo haces?

Eso la gustó, la gustó lo que decía y cómo se lo decía… Era agradable después de tantas discusiones…

- Es solo sentido común…

- Ya veo, ¿y qué es lo que te dice ahora tu sentido común?

- Podemos buscar otra…

- La siguiente está a veinte millas. Me lo dijo el del bar.

De veras parecía escuchar lo que ella tuviese que decir pero Kate no sabía que quería hacer él…

- A mí me da igual, yo no tengo prisa… Si te están esperando en Tampa…

- Ya he hablado con mi socio. Han retrasado un poco el asunto. Da igual si llego mañana.

No lo decía con mucho entusiasmo… Parecía que hablase de ello casi con desprecio. Kate se animó a aventurar una impresión.

- No parece que te guste mucho tu trabajo.

Él tardó en contestar. Como si le costase decidir si le gustaba o no, o tal vez lo que lo que le costase fuese confesarlo.

- No me gusta.

- ¿Y entonces por qué no lo dejas?

- ¿Así? ¿Sin más? No es tan fácil, pecosa.

- No puede ser tan difícil. Solo hazlo.

Sawyer bajó la cabeza ocultando una sonrisa que seguramente quería decir que ella no entendía nada de nada, Kate podía entender muchas cosas pero él no lo admitiría si no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

- Solo hazlo, eh… - Dijo en voz muy baja y después de una pausa la preguntó. - ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en ir a Key West?

Esta vez fue su turno de dar rodeos. De todas formas ella también pensaba que él no podría entenderlo.

- Tengo algo que hacer allí…

- Algo… - Él suspiro con fuerza.- Está bien… ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos ahora?

Parecía cansado, y casi abatido. Kate pronunció despacio su respuesta.

- Podemos quedarnos aquí.

- ¿Aquí? ¿En la gasolinera?

- No exactamente en la gasolinera. Pero aquí cerca… No hace frío... Podemos pasar aquí la noche y esperar a que abran. Seguramente abrirán temprano…

- ¿Dónde? ¿En el suelo? Volvamos al coche al menos… Mañana regresaré a primera hora y nos largaremos de aquí de una maldita vez.

- Hay casi una hora hasta el coche y otra más para volver mañana. Es una pérdida de tiempo y además estaremos bien aquí.

- ¿Bien? ¿Bien cómo?

Parecía como si ahora Sawyer recelase de ella y en cierta manera eso le hacía gracia. ¿No se suponía que era ella quién debía desconfiar de él?

- He pasado muchas noches al aire libre. En sitios mucho peores que este... Podemos hacer un fuego si eso te da más seguridad.

- ¿De qué mierda de seguridad hablas? Es solo que no me gusta dormir en el suelo…

Kate le ignoró. Empujó una pequeña y desvencijada valla de estacas y alambre que cayó al primer intento y se adentró en un pequeño campo de naranjos con aspecto de llevar varios años olvidado. Sawyer la llamó en un furioso tono bajo.

- ¡Hey, pecosa! ¿Sabes que eso es una propiedad privada? ¡Es un allanamiento! ¿Cuántos delitos quieres cometer en un solo día? ¿Y qué vas a decirle al dueño cuando aparezca con una escopeta en las manos?

- No va a aparecer ningún dueño. Está abandonado y no vamos a hacer nada malo. No seas aguafiestas. Solo vamos a acampar.

- ¿A acampar? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Un pequeño castor de los boy scouts?

Ella se rio.

- Sí, algo parecido a eso.

Continuó sonriendo cuando oyó como a pesar de sus protestas él la seguía detrás.

- Mira, aquí estaremos bien. Está blando pero no está húmedo y no hay pendiente. Es un sitio perfecto.

- ¿Sí? No me digas… ¿Y qué cenaremos? ¿Cazaremos un oso?

- Aquí no hay osos.

- Ya lo sé.

Kate se sentó en el suelo y buscó en su bolsa. Si hubiese sido otra época del año habrían podido coger naranjas pero ahora los árboles estaban en flor y aún no había fruto. Sacó una chocolatina de su mochila. La partió por la mitad y se la dio a él. Se quedó mirándola de pie a la débil luz que un naciente cuarto de luna brindaba. Pero cogió la mitad de la chocolatina y después se sentó junto a ella en el suelo.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio aunque esta vez no era un silencio violento, al contrario, parecía ir bien con la paz que emanaba aquel lugar. Al cabo de un rato él lo rompió.

- Hay más estrellas en este cielo que en cualquier otro que haya visto antes…

- Es por la iluminación artificial... Aquí hay mucha menos luz que en las ciudades, por eso se distinguen más estrellas…

Tardó un poco en continuar. Por alguna razón Kate esperaba con atención oír lo que él le dijese. Pero fue solo una frase muy corta.

- Es una bonita noche.

Kate aguardó pero él ya no dijo nada más. Su voz era cálida pero quizá ella esperaba otra cosa. Desistió de esperar y se echó en el suelo de espaldas a él.

- Prueba a dormir. Si mañana quieres llegar pronto a Tampa…

Oyó como él se tumbaba un rato después. Al principio estuvo quieto, pero después le oyó girarse de vez en cuando, incómodo o buscando la postura. Kate no se movía pero tampoco podía dormir. No era por el lugar, era capaz de dormir en cualquier parte. No, no era eso.

Sabía que estaba ahí. A pocos centímetros de ella. Sabía que estaba justo a su espalda y casi sentía su mirada sobre ella.

Se volvió sin darse tiempo a pensar en ello y se encontró con su rostro frente al suyo. Y solo continuó mirándola. Kate vio muchas cosas en esa mirada pero no se paró a analizarlas. Acercó su boca a la suya y la buscó con la misma dulce, ardiente y desesperada necesidad con la que él le había besado aquella mañana, y se entregó a ese sentimiento igual que se entregó a sus besos que ahora agotaban su aliento.

Él se tendió sobre ella y por segunda vez en ese mismo día Kate sintió el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y una fuerza que esta vez no la dominaba sino que de alguna forma ahora era también de ella y para ella.

No se paró a pensar si estaba bien o no. Era simplemente lo que deseaba hacer. Y algunas cosas no necesitaban ninguna justificación. Se hacían solo por el simple deseo de hacerlas…


	7. Chapter 7

_El último. Quizá habría podido ser más largo, pero creo que queda bien así, que simplemente las cosas podrían haber sido distintas para ellos, distintas para mejor XD menos oscuras, menos dramáticas, más simples y también más felices, y con el mismo sentimiento que nos enganchó desde el primer momento ;) _

_Como siempre gracias por llegar hasta el final :)_

-KEY WEST-

Le despertó el claxon de un camión que venía de la carretera cercana y lo primero que hizo fue pensar en ella y abrió los ojos al momento y la buscó pero no vio ni rastro de Kate. Se levantó y miró alrededor y la llamó pero nadie contestó.

Después impulsado por una sospecha que le dañaba, pero que a la vez necesitaba confirmar, buscó la cartera y las llaves del coche. Y encontró las dos cosas. En la cartera estaban los trescientos dólares intactos. El orgullo herido dejó entonces pasó a la preocupación.

Se dijo que quizá estaría en la gasolinera o dando un paseo. No podía haber ido muy lejos…

Se maldecía por no haberla oído levantarse… Había pasado casi toda la noche sin poder pegar ojo, tirado en aquel campo de hierba y hojas secas mientras veía como ella dormía tranquila y relajada, como si descansase en un lecho de plumas y nada pudiese turbar su sueño…

Apenas le había preguntado si todo estaba bien y ella no le había respondido, solo le había besado y había apoyado la cabeza entre su barbilla y su pecho y había musitado algo así como solo vamos a dormir… y aunque le costó creerlo cinco minutos después ya estaba dormida…

Y ahora había desaparecido como si nunca hubiese estado allí…

Llegó a la gasolinera. Era pequeña, ni siquiera tenía tienda.

Un hombre mayor se acercó.

- Quería llenar esto.

Le llenó el bidón con el surtidor. Una parte de él se resistía a preguntar pero otra no podía contener el deseo de querer saber.

- ¿No habrá visto esta mañana a una chica joven… morena… con una camiseta verde?

- Sí… sé quién dice. Se presentó aquí en cuanto abrí la verja… Se fue con Bill.

- ¿Con Bill? ¿Qué Bill?

- Es un camionero que vive aquí cerca... Llegó a la vez que ella y oí como le preguntaba si la podía acercar a la autopista. Bill hace ruta hasta Miami… Así que se fue con él. ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo con ella?

El hombre le miraba ahora con curiosidad. Él sacó un billete de la cartera y se lo dio para que se cobrase.

- No, no ocurre nada.

Se volvió caminando hasta dónde se había quedado el coche tragándose el resentimiento como si se tratase de una medicina amarga. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle que se marchaba, ni siquiera había podido despertarle y esperar a que hubiese sido él quien la llevase hasta algún lugar civilizado. Ni siquiera le había dicho adiós.

Llegó al coche con la camisa comenzando a pegársele por el sudor. Hacía ya mucho calor a pesar de lo temprano de la hora. Consiguió ponerlo en marcha y volver a la autopista que después de todo no estaba tan lejos…

Condujo rápido y concentrado en el tráfico que era bastante intenso. Inconscientemente sus ojos se iban cada dos por tres hacia la derecha de la vía esperando encontrarla de nuevo. Ahora estaba otra vez preocupado por ella… Si al menos se hubiese llevado algo de dinero. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inconsciente y tan impulsiva? ¿Quién diablos era ese Bill? Pensaba en Bill, sentado a su lado en la cabina, observándola mientras ella miraba el paisaje por la ventanilla y le entraba una irrefrenable furia homicida… y aunque Bill no fuese un puto obseso sexual como eran prácticamente todos los camioneros ¿qué iba a hacer ella cuando estuviese en Miami? No tenía dinero, no tenía trabajo, no sabía por qué pero estaba convencido de que tampoco conocía a nadie en Miami. Y si no le había mentido no iba hasta Miami… Iba a Key West que estaba aún cien millas más al sur. ¿Por qué por todos los santos querría ir ella a una base militar? ¿Y qué pasaba con su casa y con su familia? ¿Por qué no le había preguntado ninguna de esas cosas?

No le había preguntado nada porque se había dicho que no era cosa suya… Primero se había visto tentado por la idea de convencerla para que se quedase con él y le ayudase con las estafas… Habría sido perfecta, porque era la viva imagen de la honradez y la inocencia, y evidentemente tenía muchas posibilidades de hacer un buen trabajo… Después lo había desechado tras un súbito ataque de conciencia…

No podía hacerle eso a ella, no tenía derecho a joder de ese modo su vida. La suya hacía tiempo que ya no tenía arreglo… Hibbs estaría esperándole. Después del inevitable intercambio de insultos y amenazas le había explicado lo más importante por teléfono. A la una estarían todos en el Westin Tampa Bay y algunos días más tarde él tendría cien mil dólares que ni siquiera había pensado en qué emplear pero que no le durarían mucho…

Cuando lo conseguía el dinero le quemaba las manos, como si necesitase gastarlo con rapidez para olvidar como lo había obtenido…

Era lo que hacía y lo hacía bien… hoy lo haría bien también y se olvidaría de todo por un tiempo. También de ella… Después buscaría a otra. Ya lo tenía pensado… Alguna recién divorciada, nada de maridos, nada de hijos… Una mujer desengañada, rica y aburrida a la que dar un poco de diversión y de la que sacar a cambio algo grande… Sí, esos eran sus planes… Esa era su vida…

Paró a llenar el depósito y a tomar algo caliente y sólido. Inevitablemente eso le hizo recordarla de nuevo... ¿Habría desayunado siquiera o iría por ahí con solo media chocolatina en el cuerpo desde el día anterior? Quizá Bill la invitase… Se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Qué mierda era lo que pretendía sacar de ahí? Se había largado. Había dejado bien claro que no quería nada más de él y seguramente era lo mejor, para ella y también para él.

En aquella cafetería también había un expositor con cintas de música. Lo giró lentamente. Una llamó su atención y le pidió a la camarera que se la pusiese también en la cuenta. Cuando volvió a montarse en el coche no la puso en la radio sino que la guardó sin sacarla del plástico en la guantera.

Salió de nuevo a la autopista. Un cartel anunciaba la distancia que aún le quedaba por recorrer Tampa 12 millas – Miami 293 millas. Las once… El tiempo justo para llegar al hotel, darse una ducha, ponerse un traje y una corbata y convertirse en alguien que despreciaba… Todo lo demás iría rodado y por su propio peso… Solo había que ponerlo en marcha…

Vio el cartel anunciador de Tampa Bay. Había muchos automóviles en el carril de salida, en cambio los otros se extendían ante él prácticamente vacíos… Sujetó más fuerte el volante y pisó el acelerador. Al infierno con Hibbs, al infierno con todos ellos, hoy no se sentía capaz de hacer el juego. Que se las apañase él solo. No le debía nada a Hibbs.

No tuvo que preguntarse qué haría a continuación. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer. Solo había una cosa que realmente le importase y le preocupase. Ni siquiera esperaba nada de ella. Solo necesitaba asegurarse de que estaría bien…

Pasó el día al volante. A las siete de la tarde había cruzado prácticamente toda Florida de norte a sur, había atravesado los Everglades y había visto caimanes tumbados tranquilamente al sol, había recorrido los cayos a través de una autopista que era como una cinta que se extendía sin fin sobre el agua, había visto hoteles de lujo y playas de ensueño pero no la había visto a ella. Y había estado tentado decenas de veces de dar la vuelta y olvidarse de todo aquello y sin embargo no lo había hecho. Había continuado por aquella carretera que en algún momento se acabaría y por la que a la fuerza tendría después que regresar.

También había perdido la esperanza de encontrarla y solo continuaba por la estúpida inercia de llegar hasta el final cuándo vio una figura solitaria, una camiseta verde, el cabello largo y rizado recogido en una cola de caballo...

Estaba de pie mirando el horizonte en la orilla de una de las lagunas interiores. Detuvo el coche y caminó hasta ella aliviado y sintiéndose a la vez como un idiota por haber pensado que realmente él podría haberla servido de algo.

Pero Kate sonrió cuando le vio llegar.

- ¿También mentías cuando dijiste que ibas a Tampa?

Eso le sentó muy mal pero consiguió no darse la vuelta y largarse.

- ¡No he ido a Tampa! ¡Estaba preocupado por ti! ¿No tienes el más mínimo conocimiento? ¡Podría haberte ocurrido cualquier cosa!

Pensó tarde que podía haber dicho todo eso sin gritar. Pero ella no dio señal de haberlo notado.

- Me apaño bien sola.

Él sacudió la cabeza reconociéndolo.

- Sí, ya me doy cuenta...

Kate le miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Y qué pasó con tu trabajo?

- Lo he dejado.

Ella contuvo una sonrisa.

- ¿Así? ¿Tan fácil?

Odiaba darle la razón.

- Sí, así de fácil.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

- No lo sé. Aun no lo he pensado.

Ahora fue ella la que asintió, como si aquello fuese algo muy razonable… Apartó su mirada y la volvió hacía el agua.

- ¿Y por qué tuviste que irte así?

No era un reproche. Era un lamento. Ella se volvió otra vez.

- No quería entrometerme… Pensé que si de veras querías encontrarme terminarías haciéndolo y… ya ves… Además tenía que llegar hasta aquí… Se me ocurrió que si me quedaba contigo… no sé… tal vez no sería capaz de hacerlo...

Él no podía entenderlo.

- ¿Pero a dónde has llegado? ¿No quieres ir a la base?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No, no hasta la base. Solo hasta aquí… - Ella hizo un gesto con el que abarcaba todo lo que había a su alrededor.- El último verano… antes de que mi madre decidiera divorciarse lo pasamos aquí. Mi padre… bueno, en realidad… - Kate se paró pero siguió enseguida. – No importa, mi padre estaba destinado en la base… Veníamos aquí muchas tardes. Fui muy feliz ese verano… Después ya todo estuvo mal…

- ¿Y has venido a verle a él?

- No. Está en Bosnia o en Kuwait o en algún lugar de esos…

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Mi madre está en Des Moines… supongo…

- ¿Y entonces?

De verdad quería comprenderlo, de verdad quería saber porque ella había recorrido más de mil setecientas millas solo para venir a ver como el sol se ponía entre los manglares.

- Solo necesitaba venir una vez más. Quería olvidar lo que pasó después y empezar de nuevo… Quería asegurarme de que seguía estando aquí, que no era solo un recuerdo borroso y ya sabes, idealizado quizá…. Quería comprobar que seguía siendo hermoso y especial.

Quizá si lo entendiese, aunque no era posible que fuese más hermoso y más especial que ella, de pie con la mirada perdida en aquella inmensidad azul, verde y dorada.

- ¿Y lo es?

Se volvió hacia él y le sonrió. Parecía muy feliz.

- Sí, lo es. Es exactamente tal y como yo lo recordaba.

Cruzó los brazos y se quitó la camiseta, después se desabrochó los vaqueros y se quedó solo con un conjunto estampado con minúsculas florecitas. Eso le hizo olvidar la casi dolorosa emoción que ella le había hecho sentir un momento antes y despertó en él otro impulso mucho más primario. Ella le miraba como si adivinará sus pensamientos y le parecieran muy divertidos.

- Vamos, ven conmigo. Nos daremos un baño.

Se fue hacia unas rocas dispuesta a saltar al agua y consiguió preocuparle de nuevo.

- ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Sabes cuantos caimanes he visto de camino hasta aquí? Es una maldita charca. ¿Al menos no puedes buscar una playa? Las hay a centenares al otro lado.

Ella se rió.

- No. Tiene que ser aquí… No seas quejica. No hay caimanes a esta altura. El agua está demasiado salada para ellos… Solo están en el aire.

Por un momento eso le confundió aún más.

- ¿Cómo dices?

Kate señaló al cielo desde la roca a la que estaba subida.

- ¿Ves esas nubes? – Las veía. Eran unas alargadas y pacíficas nubes de verano.- Parecen caimanes ¿no crees? Un poco… Sam siempre decía que esos eran los únicos caimanes que podrías encontrar aquí… Venga, ven. Nos merecemos algo bueno después de todo…

Estaba esperando. No quería hacerla esperar… Se quitó la ropa y fue junto a ella. Kate saltó al agua antes de que la alcanzara. Saltó detrás. No sabía si lo merecía o no, pero de veras era algo bueno…

Cuando montaron en el coche hacía ya un largo rato que los últimos rayos de sol habían desaparecido en el agua, pero el atardecer se alargaba aún perezoso... Ella buscó entre las cintas y la descubrió al primer vistazo.

- ¿¡Dónde la has conseguido?

- La vi en una gasolinera y pensé en ti…

Había hecho más de cuatrocientas millas detrás de ella y ahora apenas era capaz de decirle algo tan sencillo. Kate sacó la cinta del plástico dónde aún estaba envuelta y la puso en la radio. Ventura Highway sonó perfecta y mágica.

Kate sonrió y después cerró los ojos mientras el aire agitaba su pelo.

No la preguntó adónde quería ir…

Ya lo sabía…


End file.
